Under the Christmas Tree
by hbebe979
Summary: A SuperCorp Christmas Fluff one shot I wrote in a day. The couple spend the evening decorating for the holidays. Rated T for sexual undertones.


A fluffy Christmas supercorp fic. Very quick one shot I wrote in one day. Probably the fluffiest thing I have ever written. Hope y'all enjoy. Rated T for sexual undertones but really just fluff.

I do not own Supergirl or the characters

Under the Christmas Tree

The air is crisp in National City this evening. Snow covers the ground for the first time in 5 years. Normally crowded streets are bare and it seems even the criminals have taken night off due to the chill, giving Supergirl a well deserved break. Tonight the local superhero is enjoying time at home with her girlfriend. It's been two months since Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor officially moved in together and though their lives are not perfect, with villains and family constantly trying to kill them, the couple couldn't be happier.

It's almost Christmas, Kara's favorite holiday. Families coming together, the music and beauty that surrounds the city this time of year warms her heart. Also the abundance of food surrounding Christmas makes Kara's stomach grumble with joy. She devours a variety of cookies, cake, and candy like they were going extinct, leaving both her girlfriend and sister jealous of Kara's alien metabolism.

On her night off, Kara is decorating the penthouse with Lena. She was responsible for picking up the Christmas tree and Lena was to buy the ornaments and lights. They may have gone a little overboard trying to impress each other. "Kara, honey, I love your super strength, but did you have to get such an enormous tree?" Lena asks her girlfriend.

"Absolutely," Kara answers, wrapping her arms around Lena's waste from behind. "Only the best for my love." She places soft kisses along her slender neck. "And look who's talking. Did you leave any decorations for the rest of the city or did you buy out all the stores?"

"A little excessive?"

"A little," Kara chuckles. "Good thing your girlfriend has super speed."

"Kara, no."

"No? Why? I could have that tree completed in under a minute," she boasts. "Then you and I can cuddle up by the fire with a glass of wine, naked."

"As enticing as that sounds," Lena replies, turning in Kara's arms to face her. "My childhood was not filled with Christmas traditions. I would like to spend time with you making our own if that's okay with you."

"Of course. I'm sorry," Kara apologizes. "I didn't think of that. We will put up every single item you bought, even if takes all night." 

"Thank you," Lena says. "Although, I'm afraid you may have to use your powers to get to the top of that monstrosity. We don't have a ladder."

"No problem," Kara shrugs. "How about I take the top and you take the bottom."

"Are we still talking about the tree?" Lena grins, wiggling her eyebrows. Kara rolls her eyes and peppers Lena's face with kisses, tickling the woman's sides, making her laugh out loud. "Come on. We have a tree to decorate."

Classic Christmas songs play in the background as Kara and Lena string up lights, garland and ornaments on the tree and throughout the house. It takes hours, but their hard work pays off. The penthouse looks incredible. An enormous evergreen pine tree stands in the corner, sparkling with expensive glass angels, snowmen, lights, and tinsel. The fireplace is decorated with garland and a string of red and white lights, with two stockings hanging from the ledge. Even the balcony is fully decked out. Kara did have to pull off some super tricks in order to get it exactly how Lena wanted, but the smile she received for her efforts was worth the risk. At this point there was only one thing left. The tree was missing the most important ornament of all, the star at the top, and Lena Luthor picked the most extraordinary design Kara had ever seen.

"Wow, Lena that is beautiful," Kara compliments her taste.

"Thank you, Kara," she replies. "Do the honors?" Lena asks, holding the star out for her love. Kara doesn't accept the gift, instead she lifts Lena bridal style into her arms and floats them to the top of the tree. "Go ahead beautiful," she says. Lena finishes the tree and places the extravagant star on the top. Kara uses her powers to make it glow. She glances as Lena and sees tears start trickling down her cheeks.

"Hey, what's wrong," Kara questions with concern, bring them back to the floor. However, she doesn't set Lena down. Instead, she pulls the woman closer.

"Nothing," Lena says, wiping her eyes. "There is absolutely nothing wrong. I've never been so happy in my life and it's all a bit overwhelming." She nuzzles her head onto Kara's shoulder for comfort.

"Awe, babe," Kara kisses Lena's forehead and says, "You deserve all the joy, love and happiness this life has to offer. I love you so much."

Lena lifts her head off Kara's shoulder, peering into steel blue eyes that speak only the truth, "I love you too," she replies, pressing her lips to Kara's in a heated kiss that leave both women needy for more. "Set me down so I can get the bottle of wine. I recall you wanting to snuggle by the fire, naked." Kara's breath hitches and she releases Lena. The couple enjoy the rest of the night creating a new holiday tradition, lighting fires of desire for one another until they finally fall asleep covered in only a soft blanket, tangled in limbs under the Christmas tree.


End file.
